1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of probe storage systems and, more particularly, to an actuating mechanism for a micro-scanning device portion of a probe storage system.
2. Description of Background
Parallel probe-based data-storage systems are currently being developed for future data-storage applications. A parallel probe-based system employs a large array of atomic-force microscope probes that read, write and erase data on a storage medium carried by an X/Y scanning system. The large array of probes enables very high storage densities to be achieved. Moreover, by operating the array of probes in parallel, high data transfer rates are also achievable. The high storage capacity combined with rapid transfer rates enables the storage system to be built into a small package that is ideal for mobile storage applications.
Mobile storage applications present a variety of engineering challenges. First, mobile storage systems must be robust against vibration and shock. Second, mobile storage systems must be capable of operating on a restricted power budget. A mobile probe based storage system should be capable of maintaining sub-nanometer tracking performance while being subjected to mechanical shocks that create accelerations approaching 10s of g's. However, making a mechanical device more robust, i.e., capable of withstanding high accelerations, typically requires making components stiffer. By making the components stiffer, power consumption for certain components, e.g., actuators, increases and the device is less desirable for mobile applications.